


Excursus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [626]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What is Bishop's relationship to this case?





	Excursus

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/17/2001 for the word [excursus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/17/excursus).
> 
> excursus  
> A dissertation that is appended to a work and that contains a more extended exposition of some important point or topic.  
> A digression.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #300 Three.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Excursus

Bishop couldn’t believe how this case was going. If she didn’t know better, she’d think she was behind the murder. When she realized they were following one of her excursus’, she’d thought it coincidence because seriously her works were available to many people and it wasn’t inconceivable that someone else would have gotten a hold of it.

However, the three different bodies they had each related to a different excursus. Now, it was clear that it was someone who either knew her well or had followed her works. Given most of her works were published anonymously to the intelligence community at large, someone knowing her was becoming a more and more likely possibility. 

Most of the people she knew were with the NSA though and she couldn’t imagine any of them turning against their country, so she was completely puzzled as to who could be behind these attacks. Still she had already made a list of anyone she’d come in contact with regularly enough to pull this off. She knew Gibbs would want it as a starting point for the investigation since they always had to explore all possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
